


Upon The Ice

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Ice skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon The Ice

It’s been a while since they've tried being a little normal.

Not since Allison-

Anyway.

It had been Scott’s idea, which had made Stiles argue just on principle, at least until Scott had said, “I just want there to be good memories, Stiles, instead of all the bad ones.”

Saying no after that would just have made him a dick, so he makes a big production out of agreeing, pretending that Scott’s beaming smile doesn’t make him feel like smiling in return when nothing much has these days.

So, here they are.

Scott and Kira are sliding across the ice rink, Scott mostly on his ass while Kira glides and giggles along as Scott insists that he can do this, Lydia doing turns and spins that would make an Olympic medal winner jealous as she calls out pointers, Malia doing this weird little walk thing as she tries to figure out how the skates work, Liam slowly skating along the edge of the rink and grabbing for the border any time he _thinks_ he might be falling.

It’s… nice.

The fun really starts, though, when Derek shows up.

He had been absolutely _shocked_ when Stiles and Scott had invited him, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline as he looked from one to the other, obviously trying to see if this was some kind of prank, When he saw how serious they both were, his lips had quirked into this small half-smile as he muttered, “Okay.”

Like any louder would make them change their minds.

Stiles had tried really hard not find the whole thing adorable and wrap Derek up into a hug.

Instead, he now watches as Derek pulls on these old, ratted skates that have obviously seen better days, his arrival drawing the rest of the gang’s attention and they call out their greetings as he stands at the edge of the rink.

Part of the reason that Stiles had been so keen on Derek joining them had been because, due to the way that the rest of the wolves had taken to ice skating, he was pretty sure that Derek would spend most of the time sprawled across the rink and Stiles was petty enough that he wanted there to be _something_ he was better at than the older werewolf.

So naturally, as soon as Derek sets foot on the ice, he glides across it with the same sort of grace and elegance that Lydia had shown.

The only reason that Stiles doesn’t get snippy about it is because he can see he’s not the only one with his mouth in the region of his knees, so he can’t have been the only one that expected Derek to fail utterly at this.

Lydia is the first one to get over her shock, a smile blooming over her face as she and Derek start some game of Ice Tag, Derek tapping Malia’s shoulder and startling her so bad that she shrieks as she falls to the ground.

Liam is his next victim, with Derek pulling him from the borders amid his protests, speeding around the rink faster and faster until Liam’s protests turn into encouraging shouts that cut off when Derek threatens to let him go.

Scott gets helped up and then he’s tripping after Derek like he can actually _do_ something to help, Kira’s face bright and happy beside him as they try to pincer Derek between them, but being too slow to catch him and have Scott stay upright at the same time.

Malia manages to finally figure out how to skate properly right as Derek catches Stiles’ eye and gives him a look that clearly says, " _Are you just going to sit there or what?_ "

Stiles _does_ join in, but only _after_ he takes a picture of his pack; Malia managing to tackle Derek from behind just as Scott catches up to him, the lot of them going down in one big, ungainly mess that Lydia and Kira _barely_ avoid, Liam complaining that he was losing air at the bottom.

It’s a good shot, everyone either turned away or their eyes closed so there are no lens flares to be seen.

Stiles puts his phone away and joins his friends.


End file.
